1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower, more particularly to an auxiliary device adapted to be electrically and adjustably connected to a lawn mower for increasing the mowing area and for permitting operation on an obstructed area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,936 B1 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the applicant disclosed an auxiliary device 1 for a lawn mower 2 that includes a connecting member 11 detachably connected to the lawn mower 2, an anchoring member 12, an operating member 13, a first plug-and-socket assembly 14 disposed to interconnect the connecting member 11 and the anchoring member 12, a second plug-and-socket assembly 15 disposed to interconnect the anchoring member 12 and the operating member 13, a motor 16 mounted in the operating member 13 and electrically connected to the power supplying member of the lawnmower 2, and a grass cutting member 17 driven by the motor 16. By virtue of the first and second plug-and-socket assemblies 14,15, the angular positions of the anchoring member 12 and the operating member 13 are adjustable such that the sweeping plane of the grass cutting member 17 can be adjusted between a first position, as shown in FIG. 3, where a rotating axis of the grass cutting member 17 is parallel to that of the lawn mower 2 so as to increase a mowing area, and a second position, as shown in FIG. 4, where the rotating axis is transverse to that of the lawn mower 2 so as to enable the grass cutting member 17 to be operated on an obstructed area.
However, the angular adjustment of the grass cutting member 17 needs to be made by angularly moving first the anchoring member 12 relative to the connecting member 11, and subsequently twisting the operating member 13 relative to the anchoring member 12. Thus, such a multi-stage adjustment is quite inconvenient.